The present invention relates generally to diesel multicycle engines and more particularly to a unique method and apparatus for converting a conventional gasoline engine into a diesel engine.
The recent energy crisis has increased the demand for diesel engines because such engines normally have a higher efficiency and lower fuel consumption than conventional gasoline engines. The concept of converting one type of engine to another is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,077,189 and 3,187,728 disclose methods and apparatus for converting conventional diesel engines to operate on natural gas.
One of the factors involved in conversion of gasoline engine to a diesel engine is changing of the compression ratio which of necessity must be higher for diesel engines than it is for gasoline engines in order to operate efficiently.